


Believe

by obiwansbeard



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen, WWE - Freeform, the shield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obiwansbeard/pseuds/obiwansbeard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah so another one of my old works. Enjoy it, there's more to come.</p></blockquote>





	Believe

Tonight was the night. The night where Roman Reigns would take on Seth Rollins, The Big Show, Triple H and Kane in a 4-1 handicap match.

The Music began playing and then Kane, Triple H, Stephanie, Big Show and Seth Rollins entered the arena. The crowd booed at them, but they didn't care.

Triple H held up his hand and silenced the crowd. "Welcome to Monday night Raw everyone. Tonight as the main event we have a 4-1 handicap match; the match will be Myself, Kane, Big Show and Seth Rollins against the controversial powerhouse, Roman Reigns! Now, this match is punishment for Roman as he cheated during the Royal Rumble match a few weeks ago. This punishment is nothing personal, it's just business." And with that he threw the microphone away and removed his shirt and tie.

The crowd stood and began to cheer as the powerhouse entered the arena. With his dripping wet hair and a smirk on his face he entered the ring and took a stance.

Ding! The bell rang and signalled the start of the match. Kane ran at Roman who dodged making Kane run into the corner of the ring, Roman then charged into Triple H who fell backwards and slammed his head on the floor. Speedily Roman got to his feet but got caught in a choke-slam by Big Show. Seth then grabbed his briefcase and began to beat Roman with it, the rest of the authority holding him down.

When Seth finally stopped, Roman shakily stood covered in his own blood. "You want a fight, huh? Then I'll give you one!" Roman charged at Big Show and speared him and then ran at Seth who fell backwards onto Kane. Roman ,with all his remaining strength, used his fists to beat up his former brother. Triple H then grabbed him from behind and threw him over the top rope of the ring.

"You want some Reigns?" Kane teased, coming to his feet again Seth at his side.

Then, at that very moment, Dean Ambrose emerged from the locker room, running straight at Seth who backed away hurriedly. The fight was on.

Roman clambered back into the ring and lunged at Big Show who dodged, Roman bounced off the ropes and speared Kane who again went crashing down to the floor.

Reigns then lunged at Big Show who caught him in yet another choke slam. Roman gasped as he hit the floor with an audible thud.

"It's over reigns; your over." And with that Triple H elbowed him in his ribs whilst Kane and Big Show held the helpless man down. Out of no where, Dean Ambrose charged at Kane and Big show knocking them both to the ground he then turned on Kane who he kneed in the groin and threw out of the ring.

"You alright brother?" Ambrose asked, helping Roman to his feet.

"I'm fine Dean, but why did you come help me?" Roman questioned, patting his friend on the shoulder.

"I guess I couldn't just let you suffer at the hands of these low-life bastards, plus I wanted another go at Seth." Dean smirked and turned to the barely moving Seth Rollins, who lay on his back in the middle of the ring.

"Reigns!" Someone shouted from behind Roman signalling an oncoming attack.

"Roman, you get Big boy and I'll take the other two. Deal?" Roman shook his brothers hand and smiled friendly at him. "Deal, let's finish this once and for all."

Big show rose to his feet, an angry look displayed on his face. "I'll knock you out Reigns!" He screamed, climbing back into the ring.

Roman smirked and ran at the man who caught him in a choke slam. The powerhouse recovered quickly and threw a few punches at Big Show before he head butted him. The Big Show screamed in anger and lunged at Roman, slamming him to the ground and holding him down. "1...2..." But Reigns kicked out on two.

Roman was just about to kick Big Show before he heard a painful grunt behind him.

Kane and Triple H had Dean pinned down against some concrete cinder blocks and Seth stood atop the announcers table ready to curb stomp Dean on Triple H's mark. "Dean!" Roman shouted, reaching out for his friend. "Brother!"

Before Reigns could react, Big Show pinned him down and forced him to watch the event taking place between Ambrose and Rollins. "Believe, believe this now!" Roman yelled, elbowing Big show and throwing him to the ground.

At the use of the old shield slogan, it dawned on Seth how serious this situation actually was. He was about to probably end Dean Ambrose's career forever. Why would he do that? Dean was a good person, and Seth knew that better than most people.

"Stop," Seth shouted. "Let him go!"

Triple H smirked "Or what? Your going to curb stomp us? Oh please, everyone knows your all bark and no bite." Kane smiled evilly, devilish amusement glinting in his fiery eyes.

"We'll see about that." Seth mumbled before lunging at Kane, instantly wiping the smile off of his face. Seth threw a punch at his face which gave him a few seconds to grab his briefcase.

But Dean got there first, then he repeatedly began hitting Kane over the head with it. "Go help Roman if you are with us!" He told Seth, continuing his assault on Kane. Seth nodded and re-entered the ring where Big Show had Roman pinned against the corner of the ring.

Seth swung his arm in an upper cut on Big show's jaw, but not before glancing back at Triple H to ensure he wouldn't interfere; the thing was, he wasn't there. Seth looked all around but he was not in sight - and neither was Stephanie. They must have ran off, Seth thought. Cowards.

Returning to the present, the uppercut hit Big show in his lower jaw forcing him to release his hold on Roman - Seth helped him to his feet.

"What are you doing? Traitor!" Roman pushed Seth away, creating some distance between the two. Dean was much more understanding than Roman, as Seth already knew.

"I'm here to help you!" Seth pleaded, taking a small step closer to the powerhouse standing before him. "When...When you said the old slogan, I realised what I was doing. I was wrong to join the authority, and I never fully understood what my betrayal did to you until now. I know that it may take you a while to trust me again, but I understand that. The point is, I just want to come back with you and Dean; I want us to be a team again Rome."

The crowd was silent and Roman stood in awe at the heartfelt speech that Seth had just made. Dean entered the ring behind Seth and put a hand on his shoulder. "We are with you brother." He then walked in between the two men and stuck out his fist, a broad smile gracing his face.

Seth smiled gratefully, happy that the person who had hated him a few moments ago was now wanting to bring back the old team. Seth then joined him, ruffling his friends hair before sticking his fist out next to Deans.

However, Roman still stood still staring at the two men almost mournfully. He seemed conflicted, as if he was at war with himself.

"Come on brother, your the last piece of the puzzle; without you, there is no team." Dean smiled encouraging at Roman. And at that Roman perked up, it was like something had awoken inside of him - something that had been asleep since Seth's betrayal. Ah yes, Seth's betrayal. What pain he caused Roman and Dean that day was indescribable, yet Dean had forgiven Seth so easily. Don't you suppose Roman could too?

"Screw it," Roman finally spoke, startling Dean and Seth alike. "Let's be a team again." He then walked over and stuck his fist out, sparking what would be the rebirth of the shield.

The crowd erupted in cheers, applauding the trio. Seth embraced his two friends, happy that they were finally back together.

The Shield music rang out around the arena and Mr Money In The Bank, The Lunatic Fringe and The Powerhouse entered the locker room together, the shield music still playing outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so another one of my old works. Enjoy it, there's more to come.


End file.
